The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a transversely divided or separated vehicle and a joint for such vehicle.
In its more specific aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a vehicle which has a transversely divided wheel base and which has at least two movably joined or connected vehicle members or portions. Each vehicle member or portion possesses wheels which are rigidly guided in a vertical direction. The two vehicle members or portions are pivotable about a pivot axis against limiting stops or abutments.
Such joints can be generally used when it is intended to ensure positional and track stability of vehicles with more than three wheels during travel on uneven travel paths or surfaces.
It is known for vehicles with more than three wheels which are rigidly guided in a vertical direction, that the vertical forces are statically undetermined. For such vehicles the problem is known that on uneven travel paths or surfaces the ground adherence of at least one, for example, the steerable drive wheel can be reduced which impairs the vehicle rolling over stability and renders difficult the driving or travelling on uneven ground. Such undetermined static conditions can be prevented or eliminated by the installation of joints and generally (n--2) such joints are necessary for n axle lines.
In a shovel loader as known, for example, from German Pat. Publication No. 3,009,195, a hinge or swivel joint is arranged between the drive member or portion and the load carrying member or portion. This joint enables a swinging or swivelling motion of the two vehicle members or portions about a swivel pin which extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the shovel loader, against two biased support elements which are arranged between the vehicle members or portions. The swivel pin therefore defines a pivot or rotary axis which extends in the longitudinal direction of the shovel loader and about which the drive member or portion and the load carrying member or portion of the shovel loader pivot or swivel relative to each other. Each of the two support elements contains an elastic ring which is clamped between limiting sleeves. The two support elements are arranged at a farthest possible distance from the swivel pin. Each support element possesses a slide or glide plate which transmits the axial pressure. The support elements limit the amplitude of the relative pivoting or swivelling motion of the drive member or portion and the load carrying member or portion.
It is a first disadvantage of this hinged or articulated connection that a swivelling or pivoting motion of the two vehicle members or portions about a pivot or rotary axis which extends transversely to the longitudinal vehicle axis, is impossible or not possible to the desired extent. When vehicles which are equipped in this manner possess more than two axles, then such vehicles are unable to equalize uneven wear of the tires in the longitudinal vehicle direction or to adapt to travel paths or surfaces which possess transverse corrugations or which are formed of horizontal ascending and descending portions. This has proven particularly disadvantageous since floor conveying vehicles often possess more than two axles and must increasingly travel over ramps of considerable descent or great ascent. In all these cases the ground adhesion of one or more wheels can be reduced despite the aforementioned swinging linkage. Especially when using steered and braked drive wheels this can have a negative effect on the drive behavior and the roll over stability of the vehicle.
A further disadvantage results from the circumstance that because of the constructional design of the swivel pin and the supporting elements the above described hinged or articulated connection of the two vehicle members or portions cannot be considered as being readily and rapidly connectable and disconnectable. This connection therefore is unsuitable for the modular assembly of vehicles when it is intended that the drive members or portions and the load carrying members or portions are intercoupled in various combinations according to the operational requirements and disconnected for servicing or repairs.
It is a further proven defect that the above mentioned hinge or swivel joint, because of its constructional design, is not displaceable in the longitudinal vehicle direction and therefore is unsuited for affecting the axle load. In a preferred embodiment of the prior art construction there are provided different arrangements of the swivel pin, however, not in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle but merely transversely thereto. It is therefore impossible to adapt the distribution of the axle loads to the operational conditions or to the course of the travel path or surface by means of longitudinally displacing the hinge or swivel joint. The present invention seeks to rectify this drawback.